Caught Ya!
by BlackGardenia
Summary: Kagome mistakingly shows Inuyasha a rather,...amusing side of herself and leads Inuyasha into hunting her down. Warning! Lemon. Psst. I do not own Inuyasha.


Moonlight skittered across the water's surface. The stream flowing not five feet in front of the pensive -looking girl with her chin resting on

her raised knees. To any onlooker she was in a world of her own, possibly oblivious to the amusing argument just through the trees

behind her. They would have been wrong. She was actually listening intently to InuYasha and Shippo; arguing, once again, over who

should have the last fish they had caught for supper. Kagome let out the slightest smirk when she recognized Miroku's voice pipe in.

" Here now, Maybe I shoul-"

"But-out monk! that fish is MINE, I caught it, and I choose who gets to eat it! And if that _runt_ doesn't keep his filthy paws off it..."

" That's not _fair_ InuYasha! I'm the youngest, I should have it!"

Looking up, Kagome stared intently at the stars. When she was back at the shrine they never glowed as bright and absolutely _nothing_

was as pure. Not the air, the water, the people even, Nothing. She also realized that she took simple things forgranted before, like _indoor _

_plumbing, OH how she loved her baths!_ -but it didn't matter; the Feudal Era was her _home_ now. Here she was content, happy even.

This was where she felt needed, and at times like she was someone special.

_'Sure, I know that I'll never be equal to...Kikyo, but tonight, I just don't care.'_ Nodding her head as thou for emphasis, Kagome stretched her legs out in front of her, leaning back on her hands to stretch out her muscles, knowing that she should head back to camp to quell Shippo's tears and sit InuYasha for being so cruel to the little fox demon.

Leaning her head back till her hair laid spread out on the ground behind her, Kagome smiled.

_"Five...four...three...two..."_

Crossing his arms in front of him, InuYasha bit back a curse. Everyone knew that he had actually developed a soft spot for the kit that

currently sat on Miroku's shoulder shooting spark at InuYasha through his eyes, but...UN-UNH, NO WAY was that _brat_ eating the fish

that InuYasha had caught strictly for Kagome. He knew that Kagome rarely complained over the lack of _selection_ in their diet; fish,

ramen, rice, ramen, fish and sometimes fish AND ramen, then there was the odd bits of ninja food Kagome brought back from her time.

The point here was that, the least he could do was make sure that she was properly fed. He had watched her through lowered lashes

when the fish was declared cooked. She had waited until the others had grabbed their fills first and then proceeded to grab the smallest

fish left, leaving two whopping sized fish, and the perfectly medium sized fish behind, the latter being the one InuYasha had caught just for

her.

Everyone had looked up when InuYasha had given the slightest of growls. Realizing his _faux pas_, he bit out "don't even ask!" and jumped

backwards from the fire to squat once again and ate the two large fish that had been left. Removing his tetsaiga and leaning against the

tree he would be sleeping in, he watched Kagome excuse herself and glancing at InuYasha, she had left the camp and headed towards

the stream.

"KAGOME!"

InuYasha winced at Shippo's squeaky yell. Yep, he knew he was going to get "sat" and held back a shudder. He waited a few seconds

for the dreaded command and when it didn't come he smirked at the kit, grabbed the fish and took off through the woods following

Kagome's fruity mango scent. Using the moment to wonder; Just how do the people from her time bottle the smell of fruit and other

things so that with one spray from a bottle and voila! You smell like a gift basket!

_" Not that I mind really, her scent is...refreshing. I've always liked it, and have told her so...it's just that lately...the effects of her _

_scent are getting harder to hide. "_

_"...One! yep there it was; Shippo's 'help me'." _Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, momentarily wondering what would happen if she

just left them to their own devices. Then she heard the crunch of gravel under grass and knew someone was approaching. Judging by the

sounds of a long stride, the lightness of the feet and aggravated "Humph" she knew it was InuYasha and let her muscles, that she had

automatically tensed, relax.

Opening her eyes she sweat dropped, not 2 inches from her face were two dull, slightly charcoaled, yellow eyes. A gapping, lip-less

mouth and the object that made her recognize just _what_ this thing in her face was, the stick that protruded from the mouth, as though the

fish was sticking out it's tongue. Glancing up at InuYasha as though to ask, " what's this for?" He bit out; " I caught it for you... Eat it."

Grasping the stick, decidedly ignoring the warm tingles in her fingers that barely whisped InuYasha's when he let go, she took a bite out of

it and gave a happy moan. _'How did he know I was still hungry? And where did he get this one? 'cause_ it was damn good...for fish.

Sitting down with his right arm resting on a raised knee and the other leg stretched out with his left arm holding him up from behind, he

watched the water break around the stones in the stream just big enough to reach above the surface. He twitched his ears around to listen

to the camp and was decidedly pleased that he could hear blankets rustle and Kirara transform to her larger size to allow Sango to curl

up in her fur. They were going to bed, leaving him and Kagome alone. He glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes when she

"Mmmmm-ed", and made a mental note to do this more often, if only to hear that sound again. Then swung his head away harshly to hide

the blush that came with the thought; ' I wonder what else I could do to get her to make that sound'.

Throwing the bones and stick into the stream with a 'plop', Kagome watched the stick re-surface and float down stream as she licked her

fingers clean. She then leaned back on both hands once again and looked straight ahead.

" Thank you, InuYasha"

"Keh"

Knowing that was InuYasha's way of saying "Your welcome" Kagome simply smiled at his scowling face still facing the stream and

closed her eyes again, leaning her face up to the almost full moon, -now, she was nutritionally satisfied.

InuYasha briefly thought of Kikyo, of how she had never looked this content. She had always been on edge, never really letting her guard

down. Not that it was a bad thing really back then, but now it bothered him. '_Maybe she never really trusted me, that could be why _

_she was never able to forgive me, as though she** knew** that one day, I'd attack her. Yet, here's her incarnation, looking as though _

_she __could burst out purring any moment'. _InuYasha smirked at that thought; Cat and dog, no wonder they fought so often, then his

smirk softened to a faint smile; '_Kagome's not on edge at all, but she knows about all the dangers out here almost as well as I do. _

_She...**trusts** me. She knows that I'd die to keep her safe'._

By watching her out of the corner of his eyes, he was able to see it before she could even feel its presence. He inwardly grimaced at the

fit she would throw if she saw it. Naraku was worse, sure, but the spider that was slowly making it's way up her right side towards her

belly would be enough to set her into a screeching, foot stomping, twirling mess.

Moving slowly as to not alarm her he reached with his left hand and gently grabbed the spider's abdomen and watched with no

expression as it tensed and lifted it's front legs as though preparing to attack. He lifted his hand away from Kagome, ready to throw the

offending arachnid back into the woods when her hissy fit came, although not as he imagined it. Kagome screeched " Stop it", started

giggling and smacked his hand away from her as she started to rub her side where the spider had been.

InuYasha had dropped the spider when she hit him and he watched as it scrambled back towards the woods before glaring at Kagome. "

Just what's your problem now? All I did was take that damned spider off you before you threw a fit"

Kagome sweat dropped, and shuddered.

" Spi...spider? YUCK! I thought you were trying to tickle me"

" Tickle you? No, I wasn't, I...wait, your..ticklish?"

Kagome was ready to 'eep', one moment she was simply enjoying the light breeze wafting over her and the comfortable silence that rarely

came with InuYasha when she had felt the slightest touch of fingers poke her..and frig did it ever tickle! Instinct made her slap his hand

away but after his confession of trying to take away a big, hairy, spider -her hero, she then thought that If anyone was going to tickle her it

sure as hell wouldn't be InuYasha, he was too...Manly, grown up? Mature? scoff! yah! right! It just wouldn't be him...that's when she

saw the look on his face. The smug " I've got you now, and your gonna get it smile" that briefly made her think of the grinch. "EEP!"

InuYasha couldn't help but grin...Oh he was gonna get her good! The thought of tickling Kagome never really occurred to him as being

out of his character, just the thought of making her squirm and giggle was just to tempting to pass up. He waited as he stared into her eyes

watching for the recognition of his intent show, AND THERE IT WAS! His muscles jumped and pepared for the chase. The lights in her

eyes shifted, and he started silently counting..._five_-Kagome scrambles to her feet..._four_-she takes a couple steps backwards..._three-_she

breaks eye contact..._two_- InuYasha stands up and brushes himself off..._one!_-Kagome turns and runs, oddly, not through the woods, but

following the stream. The chase was on!

Kagome wasn't sure just how much of a head start she was given, but she knew it was shot to hell anyway! She knew she wasn't

running for her life per-say, but to her it was close enough! She never minded a good tickle fight but InuYasha was ruthless, brutish, and

would use every advantage he could! ARGH! He even gave her a head start so the suspense of the inevitable caption would mess with

her head and from the look on his face when she dared a glance back, that smirk gave it all away; He was loving this! Oh how she'd love

to 'sit' him right now! The thing about it was, and she would rather die than admit it out loud, was that she was loving this too! For once,

HE was chasing HER! BOOYAH! Then her graceful qualities came out.

InuYasha almost laughed out loud! Typical Kagome! Slipping on wet grass! He knew anyone could have slipped on it...with the nighttime

dew, mist from the stream and the lack of light... but her way of falling was so...Kagome-ish! He saw it happen as though in slow motion

and he waited for the perfect time to step in and catch his prey. First, She glanced back and he widened his grin- no way would he show

that she was actually making him work for this! Then her right foot lost traction on the grass. She threw her arms in the air in front of her

as though to catch herself, but she goofed that up by looking back for him, thus propelling herself into turning completely around, ready to

land on the back of her head with her arms waving madly trying to steady her long gone balance.

That's when he decided to step in.

Kagome shut her eyes tight and waited for the '_smack_' of her head on the ground and prayed that she wouldn't hit one of the rocks

nearby. It didn't come, instead she felt like she was suspended in the air and by opening her eyes slowly, one at a time she realized she

was. Sorta. InuYasha held her by one arm under the curve in her back, close to the ground. She could feel

the tips of grass scratch wet trails across her bare back where Inuyasha's arm had pulled her shirt up in the catch. **_CATCH?_**

"Ohmigod" Kagome squeaked and started to protect her most vulnerable ticklish spots, unwittingly showing InuYasha where they were.

Then, with the lowest and world's most seductive voice, ugh, it even made her breath hitch in her throat! InuYasha said two words:

" Caught ya."

-And he had, with barely an effort! _'I really need to make sure that she eats a little more, she's...TINY!'_ and her little squeak only

seemed to confirm it. When she was about a foot off the ground he had jumped up beside her and thrust his left arm under the small of

her back and used his right hand to cradle her head from snapping back. He thought for an instant that might be why she's so fast-she's so

light! After his two-worded tease he watched her eyes go from a playful fear to set determination and he knew- she wouldn't go down

without a fight! She started squirming with her little fists flying and tried like mad to kick him somewhere-anywhere! And he grinned, _he_

knew that they _both_ knew, she wasn't getting away.

InuYasha watched for a few seconds amused as she struggled against him and was able to figure out 3 things. 1) She must be _extremely _

ticklish to be fighting as hard as she was. 2) Her neck, stomach and thighs were the worst places as she was trying like mad, looking

more and more like a turtle, to hide them. 3) He was enjoying this way too much and he hadn't even tried to tickle her yet, but that was

going to change. Almost dropping Kagome on the ground he maneuvered himself over her thighs, using his knees to keep them locked

together and placing his hands over the sides of her belly began to skitter them back and forth. That was all it took. Instantly Kagome

began laughing in convulsions. Trying to sit up only to fall back down and pull her self from side to side only to flop back in the middle

again. She tried this again and threw her fists at him, which -to her displeasure-and his triumph- only gave him access to even MORE

ticklish spots!

" Oh Gods, stop, _PLEASE_, stop! I can't breath! " then she started laughing again.

Hearing the breathlessness in her voice he gave her one last good poke before sitting up, letting his hands rest on the top of his thighs,

wearing a rather _proud_ look on his face. Oh, he knew he was going to get it back, probably a few good sit commands, a month without

ramen, he didn't know, but with one look at the girl that he had become very aware was _under_ him, it didn't matter. Her black hair had

flung out in every direction with all the tossing she did and created a beautiful contrast to her pale complexion that was currently flushed a

deep red from exertion. Her big dark, dark blue eyes had become heavy and glazed with faint tears glittering on her lashes. She was still

breathing heavy through parted lips that allowed a speck of white teeth to show. DAMN!

InuYasha had let go of the breath he was holding and the whistle through his teeth had brought Kagome's attention back from her mantra

of 'breathe in, breathe out'. Looking up at him she froze. _Is InuYasha...smiling..at..me? _Blinking a couple of times hadn't brought on a

big difference in his odd expression, only his eyes had changed, they looked..pensive?. Kagome couldn't be sure, but she waited

on baited breath...maybe he was planning on round two?

When the notion had hit him he had dismissed it, until it came back with a vengeance. Oh, it was a good notion but he wasn't sure how to

go about it, and on top of that what would she think? Would she hate him? She's told him so before and although he knew she hadn't

meant it, it had still hurt him. Maybe she'd like his idea?

" Hell with it!"

Kagome had gasped when he swore and her eyes grew big as saucers when he leaned down, looking her in the eyes the whole way, and

then she screamed '**_YES!'_** in her head when his lips locked hard on hers. Her second kiss from InuYasha was mind blowing, not sweet

like the first when she had kissed him to stop his transformation to full demon. At first his lips had been hard on hers, almost painful, then

he eased up a bit and had begun to slide up to suck on her top lip, then down to nibble on her bottom and then ease it with his tongue.

Tentatively she eased her mouth open to allow him access, and he grazed his tongue over hers bringing the embers that had started to

glow in her belly to life and she moaned, bringing her hands up to grip the back of his neck. Oh GODS, she was loving this.

InuYasha couldn't believe his ears. _That_ moan, that exact one he had heard earlier- she was enjoying this as much as he was! He decided

to step things up a bit, bringing his right hand down to her thigh he slid up the outside of her skirt to slowly move _under_ her shirt and up.

His thumb grazed the underside of her breast, and the silky material that fit her like a second skin. Kagome tore her mouth from his

assault and moaned again, grabbing fists full of silver hair that had curtained their faces from view. InuYasha began kissing her jaw line,

slowly making his way up to her ear, grazing his tongue over her earlobe before making another slick trail of kisses down to her collar

bone. Flicking his thumb over her hardened nipple he licked the sensitive spot on her neck making Kagome hiss and buck her hips up into

Inuyasha's hard thighs.

Raising his head, InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes and he felt something _click_ into place and he just seemed to know, that all he had

was ask and this jewel of a woman beneath him would be his. That she would lay her life down for him as quick as he would for her and

InuYasha brought his face down to kiss the corners of her eyes and asked...

"Will you be my mate, Kagome?"

She had never really dared to hope that he would ask her those 6 words. Yet, here they were. All for her. She couldn't help the tears that

fell from her eyes as she looked up into his golden gaze and nodded, just once, not trusting her voice for the moment. That was all he

needed as his breath came out in a whoosh that blew Kagome's bangs up from her forehead and she once again, became acutely aware

that she was still pinned. Judging from the slight throb on the outside of her thighs, she would probably be bruised in the morning. The

thought was fleeting though, for InuYasha brought his lips down to hers again and using his hands, untangled hers from his hair and pulled

her up into a sitting position.

The chill of summers cool night air on her bare skin brought goosebumps as InuYasha slowly lifted the top half of her school uniform over

her head. Rolling it up to use as a pillow then he swiftly removed his red kimono and that became a blanket of sorts to cushion them from

the ground.

Kagome was pleasantly surprised by Inuyasha's gentleness, laying her back down on the ground and easing his knee between her own,

allowing her much needed movement and the sudden gasp as she felt the hardness from his groin come into contact with her own

softness. She felt herself soak her panties from the simple touch.

It took all he had to hold back and be easy on her for her first time. He could smell her arousal and it was a drug: strong and addictive.

He was shaking from the restraint and his own arousal. Supporting his weight on his hands on either side of her head he brought his mouth

down on hers none too gently and began his assault of nibbles, lip-sucking, tongue grazing. Anything to feel the vibrations of her moans

slip from her lips to his own and feel her buck up to rub against his own, _very_ swollen self.

Kagome was dizzy, whether from lack of oxygen or all the new sensations InuYasha was slamming on her, she didn't care, she just didn't

want it to stop. Experimentally, she reached down between them to grip his member through his pants and was equally shocked by his

size and the moan that followed her touch. She moved her hand back and forth creating friction through the material that seemed to

become tighter and her breath hitched painfully in her throat when InuYasha shot back from her reach, squatting on the balls of his feet,

pulling the rest of his kimono over his head. Kagome eyes glazed over as she watched his muscles flex with his harsh movements until he

reached her once again and resumed his de-clothing of her. Not knowing how to remove her 'bra' contraption, and _not_ in the mood to

learn, he simply cut it off with one little swipe of a claw. Kagome made a swift mental note to sit him for that one, that was, until he

brought his hands down to her stomach and inched his way up to caressing her breasts. Softly gripping from the bottom, he flicked his

thumbs over her nipples once, twice. Then he was stretching his arms until his hands slid up over the sensitive peaks eliciting another

moan from Inuyasha's girl, over her collarbone to gently grab her shoulders and with his thumbs, making small circles around the base of

Kagome's neck.

Then she felt his tongue lapping similar circles around her bellybutton. Moving up, from one side to the other in a zigzag pattern until

finally, she could feel his hot breath on her left peak and then his mouth clamped down and she couldn't hold back her gasp, or her

breathless "yesss". She had lost all ability of thought and could only _feel_ what InuYasha was doing to her body. What had been sharp,

recognizable pangs of pleasure from before had somehow morphed into a pool inside of her, slowly filling up with every touch, caress,

kiss, look, InuYasha gave her. OH gods she wanted to feel that 'explosion' she had heard so much about in school from gossip girls! She

felt her arms snake around InuYasha's head and slowly rubbed the base of his ears, hearing his growl of satisfaction. She knew he was

taking his time, scared to hurt her, but she knew it would hurt the first time anyway and she couldn't handle that throb, that feeling of

something missing any longer. Wrapping her legs around the back of his thighs, she thrust herself, hard, against him, the force of friction

making her cry out and InuYasha got her message, but he wasn't going to make it that easy for her.

He knew that she was more than ready for him, she had been for a while, but he was her first '_and only damnit!_' and he wanted NO

regrets. Grabbing the edge of her skirt he slowly pulled it down over hips, ass, thighs, knees, calves and feet, then tossed it aside. The

panties never had a chance, his claws made short work of them and the white material was thrown aside as well. Now he could very well

see her in all she had to offer and he was never harder than he was right now. It hurt. Badly. But she was first. Leaning over her he

kissed her softly on the lips and smirked at her whimper when he pulled back, and grinned full heartedly when she cried out his name

when he slowly parted her thighs a little more and drew his tongue over her fleshy, pink, folds. Gods she tasted good, and he couldn't

help but suckle slightly on the nub poking his nose. Kagome cried out again and tried to push herself harder against him as her fingers dug

trenches in the ground just past the kimono, but he held her fast. Her breathing became erratic and InuYasha could feel himself seeping

into his pants just knowing she was close. Sliding one hand down he pushed one finger into her and he could feel her muscles contract

around the digit and he had to grit his teeth. Then, flicking his tongue over her clit once more he rotated his finger inside her, stretching her

a bit, trying to make her ready for him and the wetness that came seeping onto his hand told him so.

Kagome was on the verge of screaming. This was torture! She was SO close to oblivion that she could almost _taste_ it! and when he

pulled away completely she thought she would die. Then she felt his familiar weight settle over her and what felt like a hot poker at her

entrance, she knew..this was it, no going back, and for the love of everything, she would never. Blue eyes met gold and InuYasha brought

his mouth down to hers as he gave one swift thrust and entered her, breaking her seal and taking her virginity.

The arching of her back and the sudden tears rolling down the side of her face were the main indications of pain Kagome gave. She had

grit her teeth and shut her eyes tight. It had hurt, but she had felt worse and within seconds the pain had ebbed and she tested herself by

pushing against him, and when no pain was felt she relaxed her muscles, pulled her nails out of InuYasha back and opened her eyes to his

worried gaze. The smile she gave said all and he began a slow rhythm until she was able to increase the tempo herself and quickly found

her self dangling on that edge she had become familiar with not too long ago...

InuYasha too, was dangling on this edge. With every pull and thrust he could feel the beginnings of Kagome's orgasm; her inner muscles

twitching, tightening, her fingernails digging into the backs of his arms, her gasping for air and he couldn't help but slam into her once,

twice, three times! The first wave hit them, hard and fast and Kagome arched as high as her body could possibly bend as she screamed

Inuyasha's name. InuYasha growled deep in his throat and leaned over top Kagome to kiss her neck where it joined to her shoulder, and

then bit down, breaking the skin, and locking his jaw he rid out his own orgasm, spilling his seed into Kagome.

Said girl had felt like she was going to be torn apart from all the sensual sensations flowing through her body. She could still see a few

dots floating in front of her eyes and could still feel Inuyasha's member inside her but what really caught her was the burning feeling in her

neck. It didn't hurt really and she could vaguely remember InuYasha biting her - she was definitely gonna ask about that one later on -

actually, it felt almost like downing a shot of hard liquor; a warmth that one could feel spreading through your body, it was

comforting...like a hug. Kagome almost smiled, but hissed instead as InuYasha pulled out, from both below and her neck and then threw

himself on the ground beside her and pulled her close to him wrapping an arm protectively around her now chilled, sweat damp waist.

Snuggling in a little closer, Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha's chest and fell into a slumber of content exhaustion.

Absent mindedly, InuYasha drew random designs across Kagome's hip as he rolled the new phrase across his tongue; he was..._happy._

Propping his head up on his arm he looked down over Kagome's face, she was smiling in her sleep and he couldn't help his own smile

from appearing on his face. Raising his hand from her hip, he lifted her hair from her neck and looked down at his bite mark. Already it

had begun to heal and he could see the beginnings of a quarter moon take shape from the natural arch in the bite. Leaning down he

placed a chaste kiss on the mark and grinned at Kagome's happy sigh. He knew she would ask about the whole 'biting thing' and he

wondered how she'd take to the idea of belonging to him - for real now, just as he now belonged to her. She would be recognized as a

part of the Inu-clan, at least if he had one! For all intensive purposes, sesshey didn't count- as well as they would now be able to 'sense'

each other; extreme emotions would be shared, a basic idea of location, pain, pleasure, nothing was spared, not even death. Kagome

would now out-live all her friends. InuYasha gave out a smug grin; if all that wasn't enough, that little mark gave out a scent-his, thus

letting any dingy wolf, or any other male bastard around her for that matter, know that she was taken.

Looking up, InuYasha could see the beginnings of dawn break over the horizon and he scowled. Dawn meant that the camp would be

waking up soon and would probably panic when they find Kagome missing. They were used to him being gone and so they wouldn't be

too concerned over that, maybe irritated thinking that he had gone off to see Kikyo again. _Kikyo, yah, you'll be mad too when you find _

_out about Kagome and me. Heh, you probably saw it coming. Well... TOUGH SHIT! I'm with my Kags now…, you'll just have _

_to visit Naraku in Hell, Not me! _Grinning once again InuYasha leaned over his girl and kissed her temple, bringing his hand up to her

waist he began to poke her in random places along her side.

Kagome had woken up when the sun's first rays had warmed her face and lit up her eyes. At first she had thought she was still sleeping

when she felt another body's warmth along the _entire_ back of her body, not just a fur ball that had made a habit of curling up along her

belly. Then she _remembered_. InuYasha and her. Already she could feel the soreness between her legs and the stickiness. Yep, she

would need to bathe before she could go back to camp, and would have to soon. Having been reluctant to accept wakefulness she had

remained still, until she felt that light kiss on her temple, and that hand…yep, that one she was going to chew off at the wrist, poke her

repeatedly along her side.

" AH NO! InuYasha! STOP!" Kagome was tossing and turning, trying like mad before she peed herself to get away. _OH gods, stop!_

Finally having enough Kagome raised her elbow…and slammed it directly into InuYasha's stomach, winding him long enough for her to

scramble up and away painfully, diving for the first bush large enough to hide behind. '_How do you spell relief? P.E.E. That's how!_'

Peering around the edge of the bush she looked at InuYasha, who in a matter of seconds she thought, had dressed and looked as he

always did in the morning's; big scowl, flattened ears, every hair perfectly in place (damn him!)Yep, as always he was gorgeous! Hunh,

who knew, an hour or two as his mate and already she had made him mad, ah well! He should know better than to tickle a woman first

thing in the morning!

Actually, InuYasha wasn't all that mad, just annoyed. He had known that she would have to _relieve_ herself when she woke up and it had

been amusing to see her squirm, and arousing. '_Nothing ever turns out as I plan it, especially concerning Kagome!' _Growling out

"Hurry up!", InuYasha stood up from his squat, threw his arms inside his kimono and started walking back towards camp, remembering

that they had run a distance and would have to hurry to make it back before the others woke up.

Momentarily surprised that InuYasha left without starting a fight, Kagome had just stood behind the bush staring at his back before taking

in the area and then remembering their time schedule. Knowing that she had left her knapsack back at the camp she grabbed a handful of

wild strawberries that grew along the edge of the woods. Taking one last glance in InuYasha's direction and seeing his red kimono

perched in a high tree branch, she made a beeline for the water. This far down stream the water became slightly deeper so that the middle

of the stream reached just above her bellybutton. Sucking in her breath, Kagome willed her self to ignore the waters chill and paid

attention to other details. The rocks of the streambed were smooth and gentle on her feet, as well as the larger rocks that made up the

opposite side of the stream that the Inu-gang were on. Perching herself on top of the flattest rock that had begun to warm in the sun,

Kagome opened her hand to gaze upon the strawberries. She had read somewhere that strawberries had a certain cleansing property to

them. Popping one into her mouth she gave a soft moan and then squashed the rest between her palms and began to rub the deliciously

sweet smelling goo over her body. _'I wonder if the seeds make a good exfoliant?'_

Back at camp Shippo was about ready to '_Heart Scar_' InuYasha's ass again whenever he decided to show up. He had woken up cold

and realized that Kagome was missing. Upon searching the camp he also discovered, by a lack of fresh scent, that neither her, nor

InuYasha –the idiot, had returned. _I knew it! InuYasha probably ran off and Kagome stayed out looking for him again! _None of the

others had woken up yet, but the restlessness of their sleeping forms, he could tell that maybe another 30 minutes and they'd be up too.

Knowing that he'd be in big trouble if he left alone he threw himself back down into the sleeping bag that he shared with Kaogme. _'I'll _

_just wait until the others wake up and then we can all search them out! I'll just have to keep it together till then.' _Not two

minutes later, Shippo's soft snoring fell in time with the others.

InuYasha was growling under his breath. Although he was far enough from Kagome that even with his sharpened vision she was a mere

blur, she was upwind, and the smell of wild strawberries mixed with her own womanly scent floating in the wind was driving him insane.

Digging his claws into the bark of the tree he fought with him self to let her finish her bath and then get them back to camp in a hurry.

_'Damnit! I thought this would be a good place to keep watch! After all, any demon within a mile radius would also be upwind _

_and I'd catch their disgusting scent before they even thought boo! Argh, Kagome! You'd best be hurrying up!'_

Decidedly content with the results of her bath, and the lessening of soreness _'who knew I still had unused muscles!' _Kagome drug

herself out of the water and rung out as much water from her hair as she could manage. Spotting her clothes, she blushed a deep shade of

crimson at the sight of her _shredded_ underwear, and the matted down grass, AND her fingernail trails in the dirt. Blushing, she whipped

around and clothed herself, fighting the whole time due to the dampness of her skin, and marched off towards the red blur that had

jumped from the tree to meet her half way.

Having slipped into her own world while running her fingers through her tangled, damp hair, Kagome completely missed the intoxicated

look InuYasha gave her when they met up. Therefore she was _not_ expecting InuYasha to reach around behind and taking a firm hold of

her ass, lift her up for her legs to wrap around his waist, making her cry out of surprise. He pushed her back into a birch tree, pushing his

hardened member against her, making her cry out again. Brushing his lips gently against her own then sucking in her bottom lip,

InuYasha began to kiss Kagome fiercely; dominating her mouth with his tongue, bringing whimpers from Kagome as she tightened her

hold around his neck. Bracing his hands against the tree InuYasha kissed her swollen lips softly then nuzzled the side of her neck.

" Damnit Kagome! You don't have any idea what you do to me do you?"

" InuYasha?" Although his words were muffled she had heard him clearly and with his hot breath on the side of her neck, she felt the

warming feelings spread from the mark on her neck through her body once more and she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her

face.

Smelling her tears, InuYasha lifted his head and kissed the sun-glinting trail that was left on her cheek. Easing backwards he lowered

Kagome to the ground and knelt down, allowing her to climb on his back as he made for the camp, jumping tree branches.

Sango was quite surprised to find both InuYasha and Kagome missing when she awoke. Upon waking Miroku to ask if he knew the

pair's whereabouts she became frustrated by his simple eyebrow raising and lecherous grin. '_Nope, he was no help'_. Finding the

knapsack and water bottles and tetsaiga still where they had been left last night, she began to worry.

" Miroku, maybe we should wake Shippo to see if she had even come back last nig-"

"Good morning everyone!"

Chaos followed the pair's arrival. Shippo had awoken to Kagome's chirpy voice to find her climbing off InuYasha's back and had

immediately flown into hysterics about waking up to find her missing and being scared, to which InuYasha piped up that he had been with

her and that she had been safe. This caught everyone's attention and the questions started flying.

" Where did you guys go?"

" What were you two doing?" – This one bringing matching blushes to the couple's faces.

" What took so long?"

"Kaogme, why do you smell like strawberries?"

" Were they're jewel shards involved?"

Kagome's sudden slap to her own neck had the camp quiet. Lifting her hand up, she found sitting in her palm was the flattened Myoga.

Puffing himself back up he looked around to see six, confused faces crowded all around.

" Well Kagome, InuYasha; I just wanted to be the first to congratulate you! I know InuYasha's father would have been proud to

welcome you into the Inu-clan Kagome!"

InuYasha and Kagome sweat-dropped. Well, the news was out now!

In hindsight, none of the seven present that day would ever forget the commotion. Myoga having realized that none of the others knew

about the new couple yet, he having only been in the area and had _felt_ the new member added to the Inu-clan, had been relieved to

find Kagome was his new master, being Master InuYasha's mate and all, had taken off without so much as a farewell. Sango, although

happy for her _sister-friend_, had smacked Kagome upside the head for holding out on the news. InuYasha had taken his anger of

Kagome's mistreatment out on Miroku, knocking the poor monk on his ass, almost squishing Shippo, who had jumped straight into

Kagome's chest knocking the wind out of her. Yep, that was a day Kagome would never forget. Standing on the knoll not too far from

kaede's hut Kagome placed a protective hand across her growing abdomen and smiled. She was six months pregnant. Her smile

deepened as she remembered the hell she had put InuYasha through during her bouts of morning sickness. She had sat him _every_ time

she had been sick. Everyone had been secretly worried that his neck would sustain permanent damage, although no one said a thing-

Kagome mad, sick and ripe with hormones was terrifying! THANK GODS that was over with!

Stepping out past the threshold of Kaede's hut, InuYasha sucked in his breath at the sight of Kagome. She was facing the sunset, the

deep orange and pinks reflecting off the black 'velour' pants and white tank top that she had become accustomed to wearing with her

growing belly. Her hair was pinned up off her neck and even from this distance he could see the white quarter moon on her neck where

he had bit her. On top of that, he could feel the happiness radiating from her aura like heat waves and he was soaking them up like a dry

sponge. Before he knew it he was wrapping his arms around her middle from behind to rest on top of her own , placing a quick kiss on

the moon and her upturned lips, they turned and watched the sun set beyond the horizon. The stars had come out and the moon was

bathing the couple with it's iridescent glow before the silence was broken.

" InuYasha, I've been thinking"

"Yah?"

" If we have a little girl, _If you agree_, we'll name her Kikyo."

Kagome held her breath, waiting for InuYasha's reply. She had thought about using his ex-girlfriends name for a while but was scared of

his reaction. She really did hope he would go for it, for in her own mind it was a way to show her mate that although the past was over, it

doesn't _have_ to be forgotten. That she held no resentment for it. She had waited time and again with the appearance of Kikyo's soul

collectors for InuYasha to take off. Kagome and InuYasha had begun to share tree branches, for he had insisted that he remain up high to

help guard the camps, but he had always tightened his arms around her and come morning when Kagome had awoken, he was always

still there with his mate.

InuYasha had also been traveling down memory lane, back to the time when he had first figured out that she was expecting. He

had picked up a new scent coming from his beloved and had turned the entire group around from their continued hunt for Naraku,

without giving any reason to. By the end of the week it had taken for them to reach Kaede's, Kagome had begun to give sign's of her

condition; Violent mood swings, morning sickness, she had even begun to crave clover honey like his own mother had for him. Oh yes,

he knew then he was going to be a proud papa. Kaede had simply confirmed it. Kagome had cried for hours when she finally went back

home to tell her family. InuYasha remembered watching the paper rolled up in her mother's hands going still when Kagome broke the

news, and he had thought for an instant that he was going to get it upside the head. Instead, She had risen from her spot on the couch and

cried happy tears with her daughter as she embraced her. Promising to help out anyway she could. In the end, she had called the school

to withdraw Kagome from her classes and began to home school her instead. Kagome graduated by the time she was 4 Months along.

InuYasha was just happy that those damned "tests'' were over with! During all this, her mother had taken it upon herself to educate the

pair with diaper changing, bottle feeding, nap times, basic baby needs. These lessons were running through his head when Kagome

had asked her question. '_Name our child after Kikyo?'_ He knew Kagome still worried about her, he could feel it in her aura when ever

the soul collectors had been around. It had hurt him deeply. _'If I had known earlier that this was how she felt when ever I ran off to _

_see Kikyo, hell, I'd have sat myself!" _It had felt like a strong sense of losing something dear to him, similar even, to losing his mother.

Every time Kikyo came around he felt it and from the first time he knew that he could _never_ leave Kagome behind again and he had tried

to relay that to his mate by holding her tighter.

Throwing out his senses he tried to make out just what Kagome was feeling; Happiness was there, no mistaking _that_, but no resentment,

no regret, not even mischief! Wait, was that...hope? _'Is she **hoping** that I'll say yes?'_

Kagome had felt InuYasha cheating by probing into her aura but try as she might, she just couldn't hide her emotions. Damn Hormones!

That's when she had felt a wave of surprise emanating from him and she turned in his arms to watch his facial expressions. She tried to

bite her smile, but it came out anyway. " Yes, InuYasha, I really am hoping that you'll say yes. I understand that she's a part of your past

and I think it would be a great name for a girl that's a part of us both, just like Kikyo."

Kagome saw his eyes light up and she knew right then that if their child were born a girl, she would be named Kikyo.

Planting a quick kiss on InuYasha's lips, Kagome started to move around him to walk back to Kaede's hut when something white from

far off caught her attention. '_Speak of the devil…'_

InuYasha noticed Kikyo's soul collectors at the same time and he froze. He knew that Kagome was waiting on him to make a move, but

he also knew that he had been avoiding Kikyo long enough.

"Kagome, I need to go see her. You know this don't you? I've been avoiding her long enough." He refused to hold his breath, not

wanting to let Kagome know that what she said next would actually make his next decision.

" I trust you InuYasha, you have nothing to prove to me anymore. Go, see her. I'll wait for you back at Kaede's."

Kagome held her head high as she turned her back to her mate and started walking. '_I know Kikyo deserves to know about us, to hear _

_it straight from InuYasha. I just can't seem to shake that feeling of being second whenever she's around and I hate it!'_

Kagome didn't make it 3 steps away before she was scooped up and being carried through the trees towards the glowing soul collectors;

towards Kikyo.

" InuYasha, what are you doing?"

" I said that I've been avoiding her long enough, and that I needed to go see her, but I said nothing about seeing her alone did I?"

Kagome bit back her retort for she could feel Kikyo's spiritual powers coming up fast and didn't want to give the priestess the

satisfaction of hearing her and InuYasha fighting over her. Sure, Kagome respected her, but that didn't mean that she had to like her.

She was sitting on the ground at the base of a tree, nose to nose with one of her soul collectors as though deep in conversation. With a

nod of her head the glowing, white eel turned and glided back up towards the top of the tree before leaving, assumedly to find another

soul to bring to it's master; Kikyo. Not even looking at the two in her presence, Kikyo closed her eyes and slowly slid her hand up to her

quiver and pulled out a single arrow and laid it out on her lap.

Upon seeing this Kagome stepped partway behind InuYasha and placed a protective hand on her belly, her other on his shoulder. For

some reason she felt threatened, and InuYasha had no problem picking this up from her aura.

"Kikyo"

"…"

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

" Why do you bother to ask such a simple question InuYasha?"

InuYasha didn't even try to hold back his growl as he subconsciously brought out his left arm in front of Kagome.

Opening her eyes, Kikyo leveled them at Kagome, who had felt InuYasha's aura spike with caution with the slight movement of the

priestess.

"Kagome, I see that you are expecting. InuYasha's child no doubt."

"What of it?" InuYasha bit back, not liking the body language his former girlfriend was sending out. Kikyo let a slip of a smile cross her

features.

"That child will be more powerful than you could imagine InuYasha. Demonic and spiritual powers, It's a wonder you haven't been

attacked for that very reason. After all, such a being shouldn't be allowed to exist."

As if hearing her rapid heartbeat wasn't enough, InuYasha almost cringed at the fear what was rolling off of Kagome's aura. '_Why is _

_Kikyo acting like this? I knew she wouldn't be pleased, but this is insane!'_

Standing to her feet, Kikyo reached behind her and grabbed her bow. InuYasha reached for his fathers fang and fingered the hilt.

"InuYasha, I understand that you came here with intentions on letting me go, so that you could go back to your life with Kagome as your

little _bitch_, raise pups and be content. I think _not._ So I will give you a choice: You, or your _Bitch_ and child." Setting her arrow she

leveled her sight at the couple.

InuYasha couldn't believe what was happening fright in front of him. Did Kikyo really believe that he would let her kill his mate and pup?

Stepping in front of Kagome he brought out tetsaiga and held it up so that the tip was a mere few inches from Kikyo's nose.

"Kikyo, you've got a lot of nerve coming on to us like this. If you honestly think that I'd let you set one, cold finger on my mate, you've

got another thing comin'!"

"Do you honestly believe that this is about her? NO INUYASHA! This is about you and me. I loved you once, but now I have nothing

but _hatred_ for you, and all that concern you. In life, and in death I lowered myself to helping you and others so that I could be a part of

something. This is what I get? A new life and love hurled in my face! Did you think that I would congratulate you? You're sorely

mistaken. If I can't have you InuYasha, NO ONE WILL!"

Kagome had hid behind InuYasha listening to every word Kikyo spat out at them. Knowing that she should feel angry with the priestess,

instead she felt nothing but pity. That's when she had heard the bowstring tighten and felt InuYasha's panic. Kikyo's shooting her arrow!

Before Kagome could even think she swung herself around InuYasha and stood with her chest facing the oncoming arrow. Throwing her

arms up to hide her face she felt InuYasha's heart breaking as she waited for the arrow to pierce her own heart. _Warmth_: She could feel

it again, spreading from her neck like acid through her veins and she cried out from the sensation. Then she felt a pressure, like a heavy

object hitting a wall that your leaning against on the other side and she opened her eyes. _A BARRIER!_ That was all she saw before

blackness took over.

InuYasha would never forget the look in Kikyo's eyes as her own arrow had bounced off Kagome's barrier and had struck her own

heart. Most would expect fear, maybe anger, but Kikyo's eyes held peace. Kagome had passed out upon kikyo's release of her part of

the soul that she and Kagome shared. InuYasha caught his mate, turned and never looked back.

_Epilogue_

InuYasha was going stark raving mad. He was jumping from the roof of the hut, to the ground, sitting, standing, chewing his claws,

drumming his fingers on the hilt of his sword, swearing, and driving everyone outside insane. Not four hours ago Kagome had begun to

complain of pains shooting around her back towards her belly, then her water broke. Thankfully she had been at kaede's visiting and so

she didn't have to travel from the hut at the other end of the village; An elderly woman had given the _expecting_ couple her home when

she left to move in with her son and his wife in a near by village. InuYasha had protested, saying that the hut had an _old_ smell that hurt his

nose, but after a few 'sit's, he had grumbled "thanks" and carried the few belongings they had accumulated inside.

The screams had hurt InuYasha's ears, as well as his hands, interlocked with hers, when her 'contractions' hit. Holding up his abused

hand, Kaede had forbidden him from the hut until beckoned. The sun had just set and Miroku chanced a glance at InuYasha. By now he

had worn a path in the ground outside the door, he was

still chewing his claws with his eyes bugged out. Yep. It was going to be a long night. He, and the young fox kit directly beside him

heaved a heavy sigh.

Meanwhile, inside the hut, Kaede was impressed with the girl on the tabletop. Kagome had been able to keep her screams to a minimum

and was working as hard as she could to deliver her baby.

" Okay child, I need ye to push now! Sango, sit behind Kagome to keep her up, yes, like that. Okay? PUSH CHILD!….breathe…yes,

now PUSH!"

InuYasha could feel a mere hint of the pain that Kagome was going through, and it scared him. He could hear everything going on inside

the hut and all the smells, blood being the strongest. He had a good hold of Tetsaiga. What he heard next brought tears to his eyes: a

baby's cry, followed by " IT"S A GIRL!" That's all he needed before rushing through the door. Cradled in Kagome's arms was his

daughter. Silver hair and puppy ears like her father, although tipped in black, _baby Kikyo_ also sported big baby blues like her mother and

that wasn't all. This little girl had 2 matching white stripes on either side of her face, and a tiny white crescent moon on her forehead.

InuYasha and Kagome's baby girl was a full demon.

By the time Baby Kikyo was 3 months old Kagome and InuYasha had discovered, shockingly, through Sesshomaru's surprise

visit that had InuYasha baring his teeth and tetsaiga and Kagome teaching a songful Rin how to hold a baby, that the reason for their

child being a full demon was Kagome's powers of the priestess. Her protectiveness over their child, not wanting her to grow up

_'scrutinized and un-wanted'_ as InuYasha had made the demon blood flow to the fore-front. After Lord-Fluffy's departure Kagome

tucked Baby Kikyo into her bassinet as she pondered to her self _' Who knew that InuYasha's catching me for a tickle fight would _

_one day lead us into bearing the future Lady of the Westerlands.'_


End file.
